1998
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: An Ex Imperial now returned Rebel, adapting to the crew life and ignoring the whispers behind he, a series of mysterious messages could ruin what been built in such short time. As your true self comes out creating confusion in their surroundings will make wonder who is actually Kallus? Based on Serial Experiments Lain:


**Hello! I'm new in this fandom, I had long wanted write a fanfic in this series but had no idea what do. The end of the third season pleased me very much Kallus finished becoming my favorite character and honestly do not know what expect from this season because in my country has not been released.**

 **Disclaimer: SWR belongs to Disney**

 **N / A** : This fanfic is based on the anime Serial Experiments Lain: A somewhat complex, modern and fascinating series; While many failed to understand to be full of symbolism and themes of reflection, something that many might consider a cult (like this fanfic in some time ... ok no)

 **Summary: An Ex Imperial now returned Rebel, adapting to the crew life and ignoring the whispers behind he, a series of mysterious messages could ruin what been built in such short time. As your true self comes out creating confusion in their surroundings will make wonder who is actually Kallus?**

 **This first episode is dedicated to Okadiah (After all because I owed your drabble..que the end it became fanfic.)**

 **We have a small OC that not affect much the plot, but never IS important for this first episode ... nothing relevant because if I do Spoilers**

 **almost forgot ... .a most of my writings I put soundtrack, when I hear this song for first time I could not help thinking how good it would be with the character so ... does not belong me.**

 **Enjoy reading;)**

 **Opening: Duvet Created by BOA**

* * *

Do you also want hurt yourself?

You want feel your mind scraped by a file?

If you want, do not look

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Layr 01: Nightmares**

* * *

Reawakened with that sinking feeling he did not like at all, took a couple of laps on the bed trying sleep without success, resigned to the situation left the room that used belong to the Wren Miss and he went to the common room of the ship.

A little over two months since their identity as Fulcrum had been discovered, his alibi flown, and now living with the team in recent days were his enemies.

It was not easy endure the stares and whispers behind him, calling him a thousand names only for being imperial, traitor and have bloodstained hands.

Blood of innocents, opponents enemies to empire, their new compatriots.

Most not comfortable with hanging around. Without much support and several people judging him for past crimes.

And without wanting or even there they were thinking to give a helping hand.

Hera who accepted among them when no one else wanted do it and everyone expected him end up paying for many acts committed in the name of peace and order the empire.

I knew that the leader was difficult to forgive all damage caused to his family, had many opportunities to take revenge and go against but did not.

Kanan who with his simple words managed calm.

Zeb, who became a good friend.

Chopper still did not know why but apparently the astromech had seized more predilection for strange reasons compared to only its binary language.

Even I thought the Miss Wren had not objected, after all she also had a past as ex imperial.

But Bridger was another matter to deal, the young man did not hide at all the obvious distrust felt towards him. And I could not blame him be he who on more than one occasion threatened to capture his crew countless times.

He must leave those thoughts fatal.

Now he belonged to the Rebel Alliance, had betrayed ideals and companions for something as trivial as unearthing the truth.

And what he found did not like at all. Disappointed with what he believed was right espionage accepted the idea willingly, Total already had certain death.

He was glad that did not happen.

However its current terrors had absolutely nothing to do with what he committed in the past.

That sly voice that had a chorus of words, then continue with an eerie laugh that ended in static

.

.

.

 _Present Day ..._

.

.

 _Present Time ..._

.

.

.

The phrases and laughter came from somewhere his mind could not locate ... it was a premonition of what I was to come? Perhaps a threat? Or was only the fear cast your subconscious?

His Dattpad suddenly rang with a notification that got him those questions.

The notice said he had a message.

When he read the name of who sent, he opened his eyes in surprise, never in his life I hope something. just in case Kotonoha adopted a false name sounded good, could go unnoticed with it, not wanting put the team in danger, already accustomed to using aliases to protect their alibis.

.

.

Desiring read, commands quickly without knowing it might still be getting into.

 **Sender Unknown:** Hello, I'm Mass How are you?

really was not prepared to hear that name again. Because the? Because right now? He let the message continue running changing the sendername.

 **Misa:** We used you walk together on way to school Remember ?.

He nodded at the screen, recalling those days when that teenager came to school with him at some point implicit encounter, then both followed the same dream at the Imperial Academy, where gradually took different paths in their careers, to separated by full.

The last thing she heard was his desertion of the empire, Where could be? Honestly no one cared, some time ago he had mocked the decision alone her friend brown hair, sparkling eyes and smile present.

Rumor had that had run out love, others who had joined a terrorist cause and the last, which were confirmed:announced that he was probably dead.

He decided remove that stupid ... receive mail messages from someone who had long been gone Ha! a sad smile appeared on his face ... .in the background maybe hada dmit he liked that girl.

 **Misa:** I know what you're thinking, not yet died I'm alive ... I just left my body, you are here do not understand now, but soon you'll do ... _ **You know**_ what you have to do.

He not stand it and with a quick click delete the message wanting believe it was a joke, a very, very cruel joke.

Small muffled sobs, returning nightmares, guilt and remorse of the past, the message Mass ... all was the trigger to stop thinking and despair take advantage of him.

Why? Why you had to die?

.

.

A former

.

Terrible friend

.

former imperial

.

A traitor

.

A Rebel

All that did not matter now I just wanted them to stop tormenting him! He knew he deserved but just wished ... longing for some peace and rest.

A strange feeling attacked him, did not try fight it jaded as he was.

And he just flew into unconsciousness.

* * *

the other side of the door Ezra tried to convince that he was doing the right thing.

He had noted the concern by force, almost everyone was asleep so he decided go and investigate.

When he saw that Kallus was nothing more and nothing less than the cause of this state ... he decided ignore.

Until without knowing why, he stayed to hear the message I never expect something like that wonder the man was upset!

And without knowing the real reason jedi he used some trick manipulation to make him fall unconscious, at least believe that the collapse was result of stress suffered by the events that happened from Atollon.

The man just wanted peace and for some strange reason was giving.

Still she distrusted him and felt it was just a trick to betray, but that idea gradually faded from his mind and begin to empathize with their former enemy, now ally was something not expecting at all.

Dejected sigh knowing that from now no turning back. I had to help, after all now fighting for the same cause.

And who better to understand the same **Nightmares**.

The problem was that was very difficulter adicate.

* * *

 **Ok ... English is not my native language, so this came with help of translator, I apologize if the grammar is not good.**

 **seems that something strange writing me stay, but I had the idea of a crossover under my belt.**

 **¿Star Wars Rebels and Anime with philosophical, existential and computer issues will have a good result?**

 **Are you Seriously Chiara?**

 **I doubt anyone understand this or even Write down the cause.**

 **But I promise explain some things they do not understand why the title and I'll explain later in a special attend the fic.**

 **The OC haven´t much relevance only appreciate in this chapter and now.**

 **Will there be romance? Probably ... it would be very unexpected that everyone will fall off the chair.**

 **I just hope the end of the series to give consistency this fic ... so if someone wants give me a spoiler in private when the end comes, is welcomed warmly, I risk.**

 **Do you think it is an idea so crazy this attempt to fanfcition?**

 **PS: There will be clues in the title of the chapters**

 **is very good anime, I recommend, but if philosophy is not your thing give back or I'll explain because is very WTF in recent Episodes**

 **Owari ~ ~**

 **Chiara * ¨¨**


End file.
